


Goo And A Letterman Jacket

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [18]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Because The Boys Got Muscle, Comedy, Danny Gets Recruited, Danny Is Having A BAD TIME, Danny's Piss Poor Just Terrible Shitty Awful Luck, Danny's Prepared For Once, Danny's Slightly Disconnected From What's Normal For Humans, Disguise, Football, Gen, Identity Reveal, Let Danny say fuck, Poor Danny, Power Mess Up, Reveal, Scars, Secret Identity Fail, Secret Identity Mishapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Danny finally has to cosplay as himself while trying and failing to seem like a regular human
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994581
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Goo And A Letterman Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Previously: 6,242k

“Oh hey would you look at that. Isn’t this just dandy. I absolutely love it. Just fabulous”, Danny grumbles as he repeatedly tries and fails to transform into Phantom while staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Eventually tossing his hands up, chalking this up to a lost cause, he opts to head back to his room.

Grumbling as he goes to fetch his ‘hey-look-it’s-Phantom’ emergency box. Complete with a well-made jumpsuit, white wig, green contacts, and sunglasses. “Honestly, I’m amazed it took four years for this bullshit to happen”, he honestly doesn’t even need to bother trying it all on, he knows full well it all already fits. He tried it all on as soon as he got it all. “My glow is the only thing I can’t replicate, but of all the things why would anyone notice that”, he slips his replica jumpsuit on and then puts his regular clothing over top. Green wife beater, black military pants, black leather jacket and white doc martins. He opts for full black gloves rather than his usual fingerless gloves, got to hide his white jumpsuit gloves after all. 

Looking himself over in the bedroom mirror, making sure his suit is suitably covered up, “yeah this'll do”, moving to shove the wig and sunglasses in his bag, “it’s not like I can speed put on contacts so just my sunglasses will have to do for any emergency changing”. With that he hops down the stairs to have a quick breakfast before heading to school. 

On his bus ride there, because it’s just not worth the risk or effort to ‘change’, he thinks back on how this utter crap came to be. 

—flashback—

“Why don’t you give it a rest Boxy? This is what? The eighth time today? Do I really have to keep shipping you off?”, Danny sighs as he shoots yet another ectoblast at The Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost, of course, shouts, “NEVER GHOST BOY! FOR MY FEARSOME MIGHT SHALL HAUNT YOU ALL!”, as he throws three boxes at Danny, which Danny easily dodges; like always. 

Floating sideways, Danny sighs into his hand as he uncaps his thermos, “you need a time out”, as he sucks The Box Ghost in yet again. Not even two seconds after tucking his thermos away he gets coated in green goo. Grumbling a bit disgustedly while flicking off one of his hands, “what in the-”. He gets cut off by Jack excitedly yelling, “look Mads! I got him!”. Danny mutters, “oh _fuck_ ”, Ancients knows what this crap does; outside of just being plain disgusting.

Maddie runs up and hugs Jack while speaking gleefully and full of pride, “congrats dear! Now that filthy ectoplasmic scum can’t bother Amity any more! It won’t even be able to leave the GZ!”, Danny barely hears the end of Maddie’s praising of Jack as he just fucking books it; realising he’s turned back to Fenton completely unintentionally. He dashes inside a bathroom praying to all high Hells and all the infinite lands of the Zone that the goo covered up his appearance. 

Danny pants, “holy shit, thank the Ancients”, as he starts wiping off all the goo. “Well either this doesn’t work or it’s not supposed to hurt. Which is hella weird for my parents”, shaking his head, he gives himself a pat-down making sure nothing looks wrong. Officially just slightly confused, “okay... other than suddenly transforming, nothing is off. Like, _at all_ ”. If he was dealing with Vlad, this would make sense, but his parents’? Weird.

Sticking his head out of the bathroom, he looks around before ducking into an alley. Peeking around the corner he sees his parents following the trail of goo muttering all the while.

“I just don’t get it Jack, the ghost boy should have dissolved from that?”.

“And I’m sure all the calculations were right! Maybe that one really is different from all the others?”.

“That’s the only explanation we’ve got... for now”.

Danny watches his mother shake her head as the couple head back to the GAV, “they were trying to dissolve me?”. Blinking a couple times he gives himself another pat down, this time looking for even a hint of melting. Sighing thankfully at finding nothing a miss, “well I guess I’ll chalk this up to the wonders of being a halfa, for now”, he opts to just walk home because he really doesn’t want to risk any possible melting. Like, _really_ doesn’t want to. Dani had given him the rundown of what that feels like, decidedly _not_ a fun time.

He’s feeling pretty darn good by the time he gets home, so he decides fuck it and tries transforming in his room. Watching himself in the bedroom mirror as he tries repeatedly, with the only end result being still looking completely human. Groaning, “well fuck me sideways. Fuck me up and down, side to side, and against a wall”, shaking his head, “well hopefully I can sleep this off, maybe I just need to recharge”. With that he flops down for a nights, hopefully peaceful, rest.

—return to the present—

He’s done his reminiscing by the time he’s at school. Walking up to his locker he sees both Sam and Tucker waiting for him, “well hello guys, isn’t today just fucking peachy”.

Sam raises her eyebrow while Tucker snickers, “what happened to you dude? Wake up on the wrong side of the GZ? Skulker steal your favourite blankets?”. Sam smirks, “Lunchlady steal all your cereal, again?”. Danny groans and slams his head into his locker before opening it, muttering all the while, “I fucking wish, I got doused in goo stuff and now...”. Danny finishes his statement by pulling his shirt collar down enough for them to see his replica suit. 

“Dude, what? That’s got to be the backup, otherwise you’re are scary fast with hair dye. So what? you can’t change? Dude that bites”.

Danny groans even louder as he nods, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, after showing them the wig and glasses inside, since he needs to keep it with him for now. He officially feels bad for all those movie superheroes who have to actually change into their costumes manually.

Sam sighs, “well do you even know if you can still use any of your frying Pan stuff?”. Danny shrugs and rubs his neck awkwardly, “I guess that would be a good idea to check but my thermos is fine. So if I got to then I got to”. Sam shakes her head, “just use a damn wrist ray you idiot. Where’d the goo even come from?”. Danny groans again as they start heading to class, “parents, who else? Apparently, it was supposed to dissolve ghosts. Stuff didn’t even sting”.

Danny looks around quickly and decides to just shoot Kwan’s laces with an ectobeam. After looking quite content with himself he blows imaginary smoke off his fingertip at Sam, who rolls her eyes at him before snickering, “well look at the bright side then Danny, at least you can still use your powers”. Danny smacks a hand on his chest in annoyance, “yeah well now I have to go around pulling a damn superman if shit happens during the day”. Tucker scoffs at him and glares judgingly, “dude, learn your superheroes. I’m pretty sure you’ll be putting on, not taking off a pair of glasses”. 

Danny rolls his eyes as he takes his seat in front of Tucker, “fine, Spider-Man, happy?”. Tucker gives a smug nod as Mr. Lancer walks in. While Danny mutters under his breath, “oh go eat grass, Tuck”. 

It doesn’t take Danny long to realise there’s a bit of a problem, well more of a problem than there already was. As he’s noticing that he keeps having to force himself not to straight-up float above his chair, instead of staying sitting in it. By the time first class is over he’s heard basically nothing in lue of focusing on not being a floaty boy and outing himself, which he failed at multiple times but went unnoticed. Thank Amity that Amity Parker’s were so bloody oblivious.

Danny groans to his friends, “so uh, I think this is even more of straight-up piss and litter than I thought”. Sam squints at him, suspicious, and officially more genuinely worried now, “you aren’t going to just straight up suddenly change in class are you?”. Danny shakes his head, “I don’t think so but I actually had to force myself not to float. Like how it is when I am frying Pan”. Tucker slaps Danny on the chest, “dude, maybe that shit, like, gave you full access as screaming Fan”. Danny glares at the boy, “I fucking hope not Tuck, using shit is way too easy and basically second nature as frying Pan. It’ll be almost as bad as when I first got this shit”, waving his hand around a little, “but with more floating and at full strength”. Sam groans but also snickers a bit, “well hopefully everyone’s just as oblivious as four years ago”. As Tucker and Danny sits down for their second class, Danny mutters, “with my luck? Fuck that”. 

Again, Danny spends most of the class focusing on not floating and being in general paranoid that his eyes might change colour. He, however, doesn’t get to do this through third class, as his ghost sense goes off halfway through. Muttering to himself, “oh fuck me, this is just fucking perfect. If this is Boxy I will _end him_ ”, as he just straight up walks out of class. He stopped bothering putting his hand up or asking to go, two years ago; he’d just leave whenever now. Much to the annoyance of teachers but they knew he would leave anyway, so this was less of a distraction for the people who _actually_ wanted to be there. Lancer was the only one who even still bothered to write down his sudden leaving, tardies, or skipped classes; as he was the only one who didn’t consider Danny a lost cause.

Once out of class Danny books it to the bathroom and speed changes, ripping off his clothing and phasing them into the ceiling. Yanking on the glasses and wig, he easily floats through the ceiling. Looking around he finds it’s Technus, “alright, I guess you’re my outlet for aggression on this fucking fine day”. 

Technus can see that Danny is not in the best mood but also notices his lack of glow, “ha! Ghost child you are weakened! You do not possess your healthy glow! But I Technus! Suffer no such weakness! For I-”, Technus is cut off as Danny just punches him in the face. With Danny jeering, “hot tip techy, I’m never weak!”, as he ectoblasts apart the old computer Technus is holding, which he's sure is a discarded one from the library. 

Technus looks at his hands sadly before shouting, “it is no matter ghost child! For I will-”. Getting cut off again as he didn’t even see Danny float up to him and shoot him point-blank. “You really should use your eyes”, Danny sighs as he sucks in Technus.

Danny shakes the thermos as he floats back into the bathroom, “well thank Ancients that was fast, and look at that! Totally god damn empty bathroom, nice”. Danny gets his stuff and changes back, but opts to just sit in the bathroom since there’s only five minutes left of class. He decides it’s probably best to test each of his not super destructive powers, to make sure they all work and to what level. 

After a while and chucking a snowball at the mirror with a third arm, “and that’s body manipulation. Well I’m not sure if I should be pleased or annoyed. All my powers seem to be functioning at full Phantom strength”, rubbing his eyes, “which while great for ghost fights, is not great for seeming like a normal fucking human”. Groaning he gets up and walks to the mirror just before the bell rings. Focusing his eyes, he tries to make them green with no luck, “well damn, still stuck with glasses it seems”. Tossing his hands up he phases out the bathroom door, stops and blinks, “oh fuck”. Looking around he quickly determines no one saw shit and heads to his fourth class before lunch.

By lunch, he’s feeling rather wiped, promptly bitching to his friends, “so I’ve learned trying to force myself to be fucking regular while all frying Pan is not god damn fun”. Tucker chuckles, “pretty sure you’re screaming Fan dude”, as Danny slams his head against the table. Which earns him an ectobeam to the knee, as Danny mutters into the table, “outside of looks, no I am not, might as well be frying Pan dressed up as screaming Fan”. Danny then snickers into the table, “I’m literally cosplaying myself, in two different ways”.

Dash saunters over jeering, “well if it isn’t Fentit? What you need your mommy to sing you a bedtime story so you can have a little nap?”, but Danny is just not having it so he doesn’t even bother lifting his head up as he flips Dash off. “Wow, you really do need a nap. Maybe this’ll help”, Dash goes to drop a textbook on Danny’s head but Danny straight-up grabs Dash’s arm and strong man flings him over the table. All the while never even lifting his head up or moving anything other than one arm/hand, “I didn’t break him, right?”. 

Sam and Tucker pat him on the shoulders, “all you broke was his ego. Which honestly should be shattered at this point”. Tucker nods, agreeing with Sam, “yeah with the number of times you’ve completely owned him, you’d think he’d give up”. Tucker looks down at Dash as he gets up and grumbles.

As Dash walks away Danny can hear him bitterly mutter, “why doesn’t freak-turd just try out for football already”. 

* * *

Thankfully, there isn’t any more ghosts that day as the final bell sounds. Sam leaning against the lockers and asking what might be an obvious question, “so let me guess, you want both of us to come over, help you figure out what slimed you, and how to undo it?”. Danny slowly turns his head and gives Sam an over-the-top ‘no-fucking-shit’ face. 

Meanwhile, Star approaches the trio, “okay, I don’t know what your deal is but the boys’ egos are too far up their asses so I’m just going to ask you”, the trio waits as Star stops inspecting her nails and puts a hand on her hip before continuing, “football tryouts are tomorrow, you are clearly packing muscle so be there, kay?”. 

Danny blinks a few times before responding, “uh, I ain’t much of a sports guy and do you seriously think I know the first thing about that”. Star shrugs as she walks off. Waving and looking over her shoulder, “just be there, doesn’t matter if you don’t know shit”. 

Once she’s out of sight Danny tilts his head back and groans, “oh come on, I get it, but _come on_ ”. Tucker snickers as he pats his flat but not muscular stomach, “ah the joys of not being completely fucking ripped”. Sam smiles somewhat sympathetically, “I’m amazed it took them so long, you’re over seven-foot and a literal wall of muscle that knows no fear”. Danny throws his hands up, “except one fear! The fear of being caught, which will be kind of hard to avoid if I fucking break someone in a damn game!”. Sam and Tucker can’t help but laugh at their friend's distress as they leave school. 

They are treated by Maddie as soon as they get to Danny’s, “well hello kids! Always a pleasure to have you over. You’ll have to mind the mess though, we’re trying to figure out why the Fenton Gooster didn’t work”. The three nod as they step over a couple screwdrivers on the floor. 

Danny glances around and near immediately recognises the odd roaster-shapes gun, “uh, so since there’s such a mess what is it this time?”, Danny tried to make the question seem as innocent as possible. Feeling pretty sure this is the gun that shot him. He’s gotten a lot better over the years to make it a point to know what anything new is. 

“Well, it was supposed to dissolve ghosts, sweetie. Make it so they can’t hold a physical form and thus can’t leave the GZ. But that didn’t seem to happen with Phantom”, Maddie shakes her head, confused, before continuing, “but don’t you worry sweetie, we’ll find a way to keep those scum from coming here”.

Danny gives an awkward nod as the three go to his bedroom. Danny muttering as soon as the door closes, “well shit, no way I can get my hands on it or it’s plans if they’re working on it”. 

Tucker taps his chin thoughtfully as Sam turns on the tv loud enough that they won’t be overheard. Tucker wastes no time in throwing his thoughts out into the open, “well I think it’s safe to say you can’t be frying Pan because your ectoform or ghost form can’t physically manifest”, he nods to himself, “which is probably causing all your frying Pan ectoplasm to be more intermingled, or whatever, in you”.

Danny groans as he flops on his bed, “which hopefully only comes with the negative side effect of having complete access to my ghost everything while still being screaming Fan”. Sam nods a bit worried, “it’s probably best you don’t stay like this for long. Who knows what else could happen from you being all half dissolved”. Danny nods as the three set to work trying to figure out how to get either the plans or the gun.

Eventually, they settle on getting them to chase Phantom and hoping they leave everything else behind, like they usually do when caught up in the hunt. Danny shakes his head with a slight chuckle, “whelp, this will either be really stupid or you guys have an hour”, with that Danny gets changed, contacts included, and flies out the wall. They smirk after him and laugh a little. 

Making a point to fly right past the kitchen window, which does effectively get his parents' attention, “look Mads! he can even still fly! Maybe if we trap him we can figure out why?”. Maddie shrugs as she followers her excitable husband out the door. Even Sam and Tucker hear her mutter, “I’m pretty sure he’s uncatchable, untraceable, and possibly immune to every anti-ghost thing at this point”. 

The two friends wait all of five minutes before racing over to the gun and plans, looking them over with feverish haste. It doesn't take Tucker long to smirk, “well this won’t actually be all that hard, though Danny is going to be pretty peeved”. Sam looks up from the gun she is intentionally rigging to not work properly ever again, “let me guess, he’s stuck for a while?”.

Tucker nods just as Danny phases up through the floor, “you two better have shit because for once in my life I have the unfortunate pleasure of sports in the morning. And sleep is a thing, so?”. 

Tucker and Sam make quick work of putting everything back as they found it and bolting upstairs with Danny as Tucker talks, “it’s fixable dude, probably take me an hour at best. Just need a few things from the lab. But dude-”, pointing at Danny, “-it’s gonna take some time to put your ghostliness back together”. 

Danny groans as he grabs Tucker and phases them into the lab, “well explain and grab shit. How long we talking?”. Tucker quickly moves around the room gathering random things, hoping to be out of here before the Fenton’s come home, “three days, then you’ll be all Phantom again. Well not all, just half; your norm. ‘Till then-”, Tucker gestures at the floating Danny dressed up as Phantom, “-this”. Danny groans again as he phases Tucker back upstairs. 

Tucker’s already half done what looks like a cocktail drink by the time the Fenton’s get back. And he has to hide the thing when Maddie comes up and offers them some cookies, “I know you kids are nearly grown but everyone has room for cookies and you two should really head home soon”. The three all thank Maddie as she leaves. 

The cookies are pretty much all gone by the time Tucker is done, “dude, shit’s done man. Can’t tell if it tastes good though, so fucking cheers man”. Danny groans as he basically just shoots it, grimacing slightly after, “yeah that was not horrible but I’d rather not. Really I’d rather not with all this”. Sam snickers, “ah the life of a halfa who won’t man up and tell his family”. Earning a glare from Danny as they say their goodbyes, Tucker patting his shoulder, “and Danny dude, you know we will be there. Watching you likely scare some freshmen and break something”. Danny just grumbles as he heads to bed. 

* * *

Danny gets exactly an hour and a half of sleep before his ghosts sense wakes him up. Making him mutter, “oh for fucks sake”, as he throws on his wig and glasses, flying out the window.

It is once again, Technus. Danny sigh exasperatedly, “dude why?”. Technus spreads his arms out as he summons a swarm of electronic dogs to attack Danny. “Well this is just roof”, Danny spins sideways and then promptly gets his glasses knocked off by a dog. He just sadly watches them fall and get crushed by the wave of dogs, “well shit, dog shit”. 

By the time Danny has dealt with Technus, again, he’s missing bits of his hair on top of the ruined glasses. Flying lazily into his bed, he doesn’t even bother with pjs. 

The first thing Danny does in the morning is check over his powers and try to transform. Sighing as that, of course, doesn’t work, “yup, still the same utter bullshit. I lowkey want to fucking die”. Grumbling all the while he puts on basically the same thing as yesterday, having never even taken off his duplicate jumpsuit. “I’m going to have to hide all this shit in the locker room ceiling, pretty sure trying to wear a jumpsuit under gym clothes would be grade-A dumb”, Danny shakes his head and hopes that, like usual, there are no ghosts early morning. 

Heading downstairs for a quick waffle, Jack spots him, “well you’re up early son, reason?”. Danny shrugs as he puts in the waffles to cook, “pretty much got forced into football tryouts because I’m just too nice to say no when asked, apparently”. Jack beams and pats Danny on the back, “well I can’t say I’m surprised, you’re built for it. I also can’t say I know how you became so muscular”. Danny chuckles, sticking the waffles in his mouth as he leaves; leaving Jack to contemplate Danny’s fitness alone.

* * *

Tucker and Sam are two of many people sitting in the stands watching hopefuls, and one not-so-hopeful, tryout. 

Danny promptly changes out of his jumpsuit and puts everything into the ceiling; changing into shorts, black under armour leggings and long sleeve shirt, runners, and keeping his green wife-beater on. Danny knows he’ll get some surprised looks because no ever really sees him uncovered at all, “I’d look fucking stupid if I went out in a fucking leather jacket”. 

Unsurprisingly Danny is the tallest and most filled-out guy there, he also does indeed get stared at. Overhearing Dash, who’s scouting the talent, “well damn he actually showed and Christ he’s more muscular than I thought. I’ll have to tell Kwan to thank Star”. Making Danny rolls his eyes, the guy couldn’t thank her himself? Or have the guts to outright ask Danny himself?

The coach yells for everyone to shut up and listen, “all right you scraps of meat, to be frank, we need anyone who is capable of actually doing anything and taking a hit. So if you aren’t practically dead, you’re on the team”. Danny can’t help but snicker and mutter, “I came here half-dead”. The coach smirks, “then maybe you’ll take hits better”, then turning to everyone she points behind her and shouts, “now run! forty-yards!”. 

Danny is mildly surprised at it being such a short distance but he can’t say he really cares, grumbling to himself, “the only reason I’m even putting any effort here is ‘cause it’s my last year and I was asked more or less nicely”. Though he is practically chanting ‘don’t do anything ghostly’ in his head the entire time. 

Surprising no one really -except some freshmen- Danny finishes first and doesn’t even look like he’s ran anything at all. As he stands there and gives a lazy yawn, while stretching his arms out a bit. Dash can’t help but stare at the arms that had just yesterday flipped him over a damn table, “I seriously want to know how the fuck that happened”.

The test for athletic ability and agility go pretty much the same, Danny doing everything with ease and feeling almost kind of sad at how easy it is. If anything he’s found focusing on not just straight-up flying his way over obstacles to be harder. By the time they get to hitting and throwing ability, half have been cut. 

Danny can’t help but mutter, “okay this is sad, I’m not even striving to get accepted and these guys who are, can’t do shit”. Danny is then reminded how damn good the coach's hearing is, as she replies to him, “yup, it’s the same every year. But if I remember correctly, you used to be one of the worst”. Danny blinks, a little surprised to get a response and _praise_ , before shrugging, “have you seen my dad? I got his height but not his diet”. The coach slams him on the back, “nonsense! You don’t get muscles from genetics! Whatever it is you do, keep doing it”. Danny smirks at this, knowing full well he never will stop. 

While the coach goes back to addressing the whole, much smaller, group, “all right pipsqueaks and people with actual potential! Time to see if you can take a hit or actually throw worth your weight!”. Danny is honestly nervous for this because he’s almost certain he’ll break something or someone. “Now because we have jack all for money, you get no tackle bots. So you’ll just be tackling into each other, if you’re going to die leave school property”. Which again makes Danny snicker, “little too late for that”.

Thankfully for the other students, the coach isn’t a complete sadist and pairs Danny up against the other largest guy there. Danny feels rather sorry for the guy because if he can take rockets to the face and hundred foot falls into cement, there’s really not anything this eleventh-grader can do. Danny, however, feels less sorry when the ass opens his mouth, “you’re that freak Fenton kid, what you going to do? Ball your eyes out as soon as someone slaps you? Muscle don’t mean shit when taking a hit”. 

Danny officially feels like being a bit of an ass to this guy, so he lifts up his wife beater and shirt, revealing the peppering of scars on his torso, “pal, I’ll be impressed if I feel the impact at all”. Even Dash manages to catch a glimpse of some of the scarring, “does Fenton fight or some shit? Because seriously, how the fuck did that happen”. 

When the coach blows her whistle, Danny has to physically restrain himself from straight-up punching the guy or shooting him, as he charges at Danny. Danny charges back only seconds after, since he was more focused on not blowing the kids damn head off than charging. Unsurprisingly, the other dude gets promptly slammed into the ground. Danny blinks a little, he’s not used to opponents going down so easily, turning around and blinking at the other teen, “seriously? That’s it? Okay...”, Danny sounds about as confused as he feels. 

The now embarrassed guy attempts to punch Danny in the stomach to at least save a little face. Which just makes Danny quirk an eyebrow, with, “dude, do you want fucking pain or something?”, being all Danny has to say as the guy promptly yanks his hand back and shakes it out from the impact, which Danny didn’t even flinch from. Danny just thinks the guy’s lucky he didn’t break a finger or something from that, he knew he could bend a fucking light post by hitting his stomach with it. 

A couple other guys around start laughing but the coach gets an idea, she wants to see just what this once puny kid could take. She looks around and nods, “I want all of you to tackle Fenton, if you make him go down you’re on the team”, with that everyone’s eyes light up as they turn on Danny. Danny though a little caught off guard isn’t really bothered, he’s pretty sure a bunch of High-schoolers is easier than a horde of ghosts. 

He’s completely right, as he lifts the last guy still trying up with his bicep and flings him off. Danny rubbing his neck, “uh, yeah, sorry, not happening”. 

Tucker and Sam laugh their asses off from the benches, pretty well positive that Danny’s idea of human levels of strength is completely skewed. 

One of the guys shakes his head at the built as Hell Fenton kid, “pal, you could crush a man’s head and never notice it”. Danny rubs his neck and shrugs, “you’re not wrong”. 

Dash comes up all excited and friendly for once, “why the Hell have you been holding out on us, Fenton?”. Danny just glares, “because you guys are dicks? And you never asked”, shrugging, “sports ain’t my thing anyways”. 

The coach shakes her head, “even if you couldn’t throw to save your life you’d be worth having to protect those who can throw and to tackle the enemy”. Danny just shrugs, “you’re not wrong but, like, I’ll be more focused on not breaking someone than winning”. Dash rolls his eyes, “that would just teach them not to mess with you? Why wouldn’t you exert that kind of power?”. Earning a harsh glare from Danny, “because I’m not like you and I’m actually a good guy”. Dash just grunts at this as the coach snaps for everyone to start throwing balls. 

When it’s Danny’s turn he has to focus on throwing the ball and not an ectoblast, he does end up ectoburning the ball though, muttering to himself, “well shit, hopefully no one questions that”. No one actually does and with that everything is wrapped up and Danny, surprising no one, makes the cut.

Danny joins up with Sam and Tucker for class as he waves bye to what is essentially his teammates now. Turning to his two friends, “so I’m definitely still fucked up, but no one seemed to catch the burnt ball so whatever. Not my fucking problem anymore, now I’m going to get changed before my luck runs out”, the two snicker at him as he heads to the lockers. 

Danny manages to get his shit and change uninterrupted, but as he’s going to leave Kwan suddenly appears and claps him on the arm, “dude, that was sick! We’re so going to pummel literally _everyone_! Anyways, we already made you a jacket because we’re not as stupid as Dash seems”. Danny shakes his head as Kwan shoves the jacket at him and leaves. 

Though as Danny goes to step, he realises he froze some of the ground when Kwan came out of nowhere, grumbling at the iced floor, “really? Oh, come on”. Danny quickly melts the ice before heading out and at the sight of the jacket he’s caring, Sam and Tucker’s snickering returns. 

Danny just rolls his eyes at them but knows full well it would be insulting to not wear the thing. So he does change into it when no ones looking. Looking over the white arm sleeves and patting at the jacket, “this looks fucking weird on me, I am impressed it actually fits though”. Sam smacks his arm, “well don’t set it on fire too soon, I doubt they want to replace it every week”. Danny snorts, he’ll probably wreck it sooner rather than later. 

First class goes pretty well the same until one of the football players that didn’t watch tryouts thinks Danny’s jacket wasn’t earned, “why you wearing that, freak? Think you’ll get accepted just by wearing one?”. Danny just glares down at the boy from his seat, “something tells me you weren’t there, if you really want the story just talk to Kwan”, shrugging, “he gave me the jacket”. 

The dude clearly doesn’t believe him and actually goes to grab Danny, which he reacts to on instinct. Grabbing the guys arm and yanking him to the ground, ectoburning the guys jacket and his own gloves in the process. This gets the teacher's attention as she snaps for both of them to sit down. Danny mutters to himself, “huh, didn’t get in trouble. Power of the jacket I guess... Zone that is so elitists”. However, that was not why, as Danny soon finds out. 

As soon as class is over the teacher asks to talk to him, Danny mutters, “well fuck me”, as he walks up. The teacher looks Danny straight in the eyes and asks, “care to explain what was up with your eyes?”. Danny just blinks a couple times, “uh... what?”. The teacher shakes his head, “they were green and glowing. I know there’s some crazy shit at your house so I’ll assume that’s why. But I’d like an actual answer”. 

Danny blinks again, oh fuck, of all the shit times for something to come back to his more or less normal. Shrugging as nonchalantly as he can, “hotdogs literally come to life sometimes, so you pretty well said the explanation. Ecto-contamination just shows more if someone’s angry or startled”. The teacher simply nods and waves Danny off, accepting the excuse. 

Third period doesn’t go much better as he accidentally freezes and explodes a bunch of test tubes. Resulting in multiple girls screaming and running out, even a couple of dudes yelp. Mr. Trent sighs, “Mr. Fenton, I would prefer if only ghosts caused explosions, not my students too”, at which Danny just rubs his neck sheepishly. After that he completely misses the rest of school as he has to pull another emergency Phantom switch. 

“Seriously Skulker, what is that? An overgrown hacksaw?”, Danny shakes his head at the unusual and kind of disappointing weapon. Skulker grins as he makes a move for Danny but Danny easily bats away the weapon, however Skulker promptly knocks him on the side of the head. Knocking his wig off which Danny madly scrambles for, “dude, not the hair. For once I actually give a shit about it”. 

Skulker just stares at him and tilts his head to the side, “okay I know you have not been wearing a wig for the past years, so what?”. Danny shrugs, “parents trying to dissolve ghosts again. So now I get the fun of cosplaying my fucking self. Horray for me!”. Skulker shakes his head and continues his assault though avoiding Danny’s hair, which has gained some onlookers; namely the Fenton’s. 

Jack shakes his head while watching the sky, “how in the Hell? It looks as if he was completely unaffected?”. But Maddie slaps his arm excitedly, “no Jack! He’s not glowing! And he’s wearing sunglasses! We must have done something! No clue what though”, Maddie shakes her head as she prepares the secondary model of the gun. Muttering at it all the while, “I would really like to know why all our stuff stops working right after using it on Phantom too. It’s really annoying to have to start building duplicates”, Maddie shakes her head while her husband smiles. “At least we know this one works! Tested it on some of those ectopusses!”, he finishes speaking just as Skulker and Danny both get drenched by Maddie and her stellar aim.

“OH COME THE FUCK ON!”, Danny snaps angrily at the goo before shouting at Skulker, “don’t get this shit on you! You fucking tin man! Thermos now!”. Skulker promptly just follows Danny’s orders because he’s learned to tell when Danny’s not fucking around. Skulker yells, “your parents’ are a problem, ghost child!”, as Danny sucks him in. Danny stares down at his confused parents, who really just want to know why nothing works on him, he then throws his hands up in the air angrily as he goes to sulk in a tree.

Danny grumbles and bitches to himself while motioning his hands around wildly, the rest of him dangling over a tree branch, “fuck my entire existence, fuck my life, and fuck my death”, after Danny knows Tucker will be home he flies straight into the boy's bedroom, arms crossed.

Making Tucker yelp, “sweet fucking Plasmius dude!”, as he jumps off his bed and then throws a towel at the goo-covered Danny. Danny scowls, “care to take. One fucking guess what this is, Tuck? Just _one fucking guess_?”, and just lets the towel smack into his face not even attempting to catch it. Tucker just sighs and digs up a second batch of the cocktail, “looks like your parents’ have finally learned the rules of making goddamn backups”. Danny mutters petulantly as he cleans himself off, “this is the worst joke of my half-life”. Tucker chuckles as Danny flies home, knowing full well the wig and costume will have to be washed all night. 

As soon as Danny gets home he goes straight to the bathroom and tosses everything into the bathtub, “thank the Ancients I got the expensive kind, this shit I can actually clean”. Lifting the cleaned off suit he shakes his head at it, “it’s been two days and this thing is already shredded, how the fuck is it going to last three more fucking days”. With a new appreciation for his real suit's natural healing, Danny promptly goes to bed.

* * *

Danny’s morning starts out pretty good, he’s well-rested and all dressed. As he goes to have breakfast, however, his dad barges in with the once again fixed Fenton Gooster. “Why does that look like a rooster anyways?”, Danny can’t help but be curious. His dad shrugs, “that’s just what happened son, no need to question creative genius”. With that Jack slams the device on the table causing it to accidentally go off and coat Danny, once again, in goo. 

Danny sits there with his mouth open, about to take a bite of his sandwich, he slowly closes his mouth and puts the sandwich gently on his plate. Danny starts out speaking slowly and calmly, “dad, I mean this with all love and affection. But, could you, stop, FUCKING SPRAYING ME WITH GOO!”, Danny’s sudden angry shout makes Jack jump. Jack blinks at Danny as Danny slowly pulls out his phone, who’s more focused on not crushing it than Jack’s reaction, “hey Tuck, do you, by chance, HAVE A THIRD FUCKING ONE!”. Jack again jumps, not used to ever seeing anger from his son unless it’s Christmas. 

Danny snaps his phone closed slowly, wipes off his sandwich and eats it while glaring daggers at the rooster-shaped gun. Jack stands there watching his clearly pissed-off son angrily eat a sandwich, not even bothering to wipe off the goo. “Uh, could I maybe clean your jacket and shirt off? Also, it’s uh, awesome you made the team”. 

Danny glares harder at the gun, and puts down what’s left of his sandwich, “fuck it, sure thing, just don’t fucking spray me with goo, fuck me, just, like, fuck all of me”, Danny just straight up makes his stuff intangible, falling off onto the floor, with his clean but ripped replica jumpsuit clearly visible. Danny doesn’t even acknowledge his stunned dad, as he angrily finishes his sandwich. Getting up slowly he puts his plate in the dishwasher, slowly turning to his dad who’s starting to come out of shock, “welcome to the joke of the century”. 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> PRompt Creator: the-trash-prince  
> Prompt: Danny gets stuck in human form, but can still use his ghost powers. Now he has to find a way to disguise himself while still protecting his town.


End file.
